headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Kindred: The Embraced: Bad Moon Rising
"Bad Moon Rising" is the seventh episode of the Fox Network television series Kindred: The Embraced. Directed by James L. Conway, it first aired on Wednesday, May 1st, 1996. In this episode, an evil Nosferatu vampire named Goth kidnaps an infant with the intent of using him as part of a mystic ritual to give him power over the entire clan. Daedalus struggles to keep the rest of the Nosferatu from joining up with Goth while Julian learns a dark secret from Caitlin's past. Synopsis Julian Luna holds a meeting of the staff of the San Francisco Times at his home. Caitlin Byrne is one of the editors present. Luna talks about the most efficient means of increasing the paper's circulation by focusing less on the nature of grisly crimes and more on the police investigators that solve them. As the meeting concludes, Caitlin learns that Lillie Langtry is living at Julian's house. She also learns that they both co-own the lavish mansion estate. Julian and Caitlin agree to meet for breakfast. Meanwhile, a Nosferatu vampire named Goth stalks a young woman named Ruth Doyle and her infant son Jesse in Golden Gate Park. The mother turns away for just a second and Goth emerges and nabs the child. Ruth runs after them, but Goth disappears. She screams out her baby's name, but there is no hope of finding him. She goes to the police station and reports the abduction to Frank Kohanek. As Frank listens to Ruth's description of the kidnapper, he realizes that the baby was stolen by a vampire. At Caitlin's house, Julian and Caitlin kiss one another passionately, but Caitlin breaks it off. She tells him that they cannot be lovers and confesses that she suffers from severe intimacy issues. The awkward conversation is interrupted by a telephone call. The caller is from the paper who informs Caitlin about the "monster" who kidnapped an infant and she knows that she must now pursue the story. When Julian returns to his home, Sonny Toussaint tells him about the woman. All of the Primogen elders know that it is Goth - a Nosferatu who was banished years ago. They determine that by stealing the infant, he intends on continuing a series of blood rituals that stem from ancient times. Daedalus confirms that Goth has reverted to the older, more primitive ways of the Nosferatu. They believe that the best way of finding Goth is through his lover, Camilla. Julian sends Cash and his Gangrels out to track them down. At the Nighthawks Diner, Julian meets with Frank. He tells him about Goth, but Frank wants to pursue the matter on his own. Julian warns him that if he does succeed in finding Goth, he will be no match for him. He says that he will need his help if he wishes to recover the baby and stay alive. Ruth Doyle goes to the San Francisco Times. As she walks into Caitlin's office, she encounters Julian who assures her that the paper will do everything it can to rescue the child. Julian leaves and Ruth tells Caitlin the tragic story behind Jesse's birth. Caitlin bursts into tears and promises to do everything she can. The Primogen gather together in Lillie's parlor. Cash has been unsuccessful in finding Goth. Daedalus tells the group that Goth seeks to use ancient Celtic sacrificial rites to lure the other Nosferatu into supporting him and his bid to take control of the city. Cash goes downstairs and finds Sasha cavorting with some Brujah. The two vampires act coldly to one another and longstanding clan rivalries begin to assert themselves. They both despise having to pretend fealty to their respective clans, when they both know that they would forego all clan loyalties for the sake of their love. In his subterranean warren, Daedalus addresses the Nosferatu. He warns them about being tempted by the prestige that Goth promises, indicating that they have fought too hard and too long to reclaim any sense of humanity. Goth enters the cavern and makes his own statements. He rouses the Nosferatu to his side, and tells Daedalus that he kisses no one's ring - least of all Julian Luna's. In Golden Gate Park, Frank Kohanek finds Ruth Doyle combing the area looking for evidence of the man who took her son. Although others in the police department have treated Ruth like a suspect, Frank believes her story and wants to help. He invites her for a bite to eat at the Nighthawks Diner. He reveals that he has encountered the type of creatures responsible for abducting Jesse before. Ruth cannot believe that he knew about such monsters and never told anyone. Frank tries to explain that it is a difficult notion to grasp and there are few who would believe him if he revealed the truth. Daedalus returns to Julian and tells him that he failed to stop Goth from converting the other Nosferatu. He volunteers to kill Goth himself, but Julian tells him that as Prince of the city, it is his burden to bear. The two share a glass of wine and Daedalus adds some of his blood to Julian's glass. Julian prepares for the upcoming blood hunt. Lillie speaks with him as he goes through his armory. Cash comes into the room and tells him that Goth will be performing his mystic ritual on the night of the full moon in the park near the Palace of Fine Arts. Archon appears and gives Julian a large, curved blade. Lillie listens to their conversation with great interest. She then goes to Caitlin's house and lulls her into a sense of false comfort, but telling her that she is offering a $25,000 reward for the recovery of the baby. The two share a glass of wine as well and Lillie drugs Caitlin's glass when she isn't looking. After a few sips, Caitlin collapses and is barely conscious. Lillie whispers in her ear, giving her a subliminal suggestion. She tells her where Goth and Camilla are scheduled to perform their ritual and says that she must go to the site at night if she wants to save the baby. Lillie leaves, confidant that Goth and Camilla will slaughter Caitlin. As night approaches, Frank and Ruth return to the park in the hopes of finding Goth. They go north of the lake until they reach a waterfall. Julian arrives in the park as well and finds rune stones laid out at the sacrificial site. They are the Stones of Vernasus. Goth emerges and gets the drop on Julian. He tells him that if he kills him then he will never find the human baby. Julian surrenders his weapon and Goth bashes him across the temple with the butt of his own gun. Taking Julian prisoner, he brings him underground and chains him to a wall. He leaves Camilla to watch over him. Caitlin arrives at the park and finds the underground crypt. She finds baby Jesse lying in a bassinet. Camilla discovers her and reveals that she is Kindred. She takes her back to the cave where she reveals some of her own background. She tells her that she once had eight children, two of whom died in childbirth. Caitlin counters with her own confession, saying that she once had a child, but was forced to give her up. Camilla uses her psychic powers to put Caitlin to sleep. Julian awakens and tries to appeal to Camilla's humanity. He says that the blood sacrifice is wrong and that he is willing to offer himself up in exchange for the child's life. He convinces her to let the infant go free and they bring it outside hanging the bassinet from a tree branch. Julian and Camilla leave the scene and Frank and Ruth come by moments later. Ruth is overwhelmed to have her son again. Julian watches them from the shadows. Camilla then brings Julian to Goth's circle of rune stones. Goth is enraged at Julian's offer of sacrifice. Julian challenges Goth, baiting him with the words, "The power you gain by sacrificing a prince is nothing compared to the power you gain by defeating one." The two vampires bear their fangs and begin to fight. Due to the blood that Daedalus put in his wine glass, Julian is even stronger than normal and is able to match Goth blow for blow. He takes out and axe and brings it down onto Goth's chest. He then swings it about and cuts the Nosferatu's head off. With the battle over and the baby now safe, Julian decides to let Camilla go free. He returns to the unconscious Caitlin and brings her home. Caitlin awakens the following morning and Julian is at her bedside. She has no memory of what transpired while under Lillie's hypnotic spell. Moreover, Julian is unaware that Lillie had anything to do with Caitlin's presence in the park. He tells her that the police contacted him after they found her unconscious in the park. Though she doesn't remember it, Caitlin's talk with Camilla seems to have had a lasting effect and she is ready to move forward in their relationship. They two embrace one another and make love. Cast Regular Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * This episode is available on the Kindred: The Embraced - The Complete Series DVD collection released on August 21st, 2001. * Production code number: 3795-007. * Director James L. Conway also directed the fifth episode "Live Hard, Die Young, and Leave a Good Looking Corpse". * This episode makes references to events from "Prince of the City" and "The Nightstalker". * The only other episode to feature vampires of Clan Nosferatu (other than Daedalus) is "Romeo and Juliet". * This episode marks the only instance where Julian is seen bearing vampire fangs. Quotes See also External Links * * * * ---- Category:1996 television episodes